The Life I Always Wanted
by therangeismyhappyplace
Summary: Saw one of those things where the first one is amazing in a "OMG Imma gonna freak I need this so bad I didn't even know till now!" kinda thing and the other is supposed to be like "Oh shit I did not want this. What it said was, You live in your favorite movie BUT You are married to the main villain. I, of course, thought oooooo Tom Hiddleston. Hells Yeah! T for authors potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Octavia POV

This is it. It's finally happening. I'm going to the Choosing Room. The place that will either make or break my life. I am a huge fangirl, so the first thing that relates to one of my fandoms will be the one I choose. I'm sure you are all a little confused, so let me explain a little bit more in depth, you'll need it for later.

It's 3027 and human technology and our population density has increased so much we can solve our problems with a literal push of a button. The Choosing Room is where we all make our decisions about our futures. The Choosing Room changes itself so it fits with the person choosing where they go, normally to an alternate universe or reality, though some do choose to stay in the boring mundane world we were all born in. My mother was a historian before she died and used to tell me stories as a child that the Choosing Room is similar to what people in the 2000's thought of as a simple game to make what was once called fanfictions. Now we only have to wait until we are 15 and can go to that very world. But once you go past a choice, you can't go back, which is why so many people are still on the earth, everyone is full of greed. Since the Choosing Room customizes itself to the person, I'm going to go to the first Avengers one I saw. The best thing is that it will change your age automatically once you get there so there are no awkward age differences. My dad is a collector and has been showing me movies and TV shows from thousands of years ago. And today, today is the day I get to choose.

"I love you Daddy." I say, as I hug my dad for the last time. "You to Charlie." I rub my dogs head. "And let's see, are we missing anyone else?" I ask with a small smirk on my face.

"Me me me me! Sissy you forgot me!" My little sister yelled. jumping, trying to reach my not very tall 5'3.75" frame from her very short height since she was only 4.

"I could never forget you, now could I." I say, picking her up. "I love you Katie." I say, hugging her close as my dad wraps us both in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you both, think of you everyday. If I remember." The worst part is not knowing if you would remember this life as no one has ever returned. Just then my best friend ran up.

"Octavia!" Tilda yelled before knocking me to the ground. "You better not have been planning to go through without giving me a goodbye hug." She said.

"Never. I'll see you soon though. right?" I say, even though I knew it wouldn't happen, she'd either stay here or go to the Percy Jackson World. I still had to hope though.

"Right." She said. "Well, you better leave before I change my mind about letting you go." She said. Look out New York and 2015 'cause here comes Octavia Middleton.

 **A/N OK so few things that need to be mentioned: One; it hurt writing this because I used my actual sister and dog's name in here without realizing. Two; Tilda is built off of my personal best friend, not gonna release her name, but if she is reading this she knows who she is, Tilda comes from the German culture and it means 'one who has strength in time of battle' The Percy Jackson thing is all because I infected her with my fandom ways, gave her wings, then pushed her out of the nest with ten books of the main series and whatever else Rick has put on. Three; next chapter will most likely be a little shorter, mainly 'cause it's when she is in the Choosing Room. There will be appearances of some of my fave fandoms. That's all love you guys. 'Review review review review' Guys, I think there's a creepy echo here. Though I do agree with it. Nope, just the voices in my head;) JK... or am I?**


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia POV

The Choosing Room didn't at all look like what I'd imagined it being. I expected it to be a sterile white room, with random rows of different scenarios. But like what was earlier mentioned, the room models itself to the user's needs, personality, wants, likes, and dislikes. Mine looked like a bookstore you would find in the late 2010's, or what I imagined what a bookstore from that time period would look like. My great-grandmother, Nona as I called her before she passed, said she saw one in a museum once. One that was owned by a little old woman, not a chain bookstore, like the continued Barnes and Noble that we have today. She described it like she had been there the day it was still used for what the old woman's family had built it for. It was torn down before I was born though. But I had always imagined it. The worn chairs and couches and the leather bound books. It was beautiful.

The first choice I saw was living with Sam and Dean Winchester, the downside was that I was secretly a witch. Even if I was looking for that fandom, not the one I'd choose. Next.

"Whoa" I say. As the thought had moved my options. This one was a Percy Jackson one. An alternate universe where Nico is straight and the plot twist was that he was dating you, a mortal. The downside was that you were, although against you will, a spy sent to gather intel on the demigod community. 'Nope'

Again it moved, this time though, it wasn't a fandom related one. It was one where my family was whole again, Mom was still alive after Kat's birth. Dad was happy, his eyes had more crows feet than he did, as if he smiled a lot more than he did with. The catch was that Kat had a brain tumor that wasn't caught in time, and she died, pulling the happy life with her. 'Hell naw' I thought again.

And finally, an Avengers one. It said, you enter the world of your favorite movie BUT you are married to the main villain. 'Oh Hell yes! Tom Hiddleston, here I come!' I pushed the button that would take me to the reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~STILL OCTAVIA POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

I was in a white room. 'huh, this doesn't look anything like Marvel at all.' I thought. But then a metallic voice said "You have 2 calls waiting." and repeated until I finally found the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tave?"

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"It's me Baby Girl. They said I can make a call while they ready your choice. I love you. Kat wants to talk."

A short pause and then, "Sissy? Daddy said dat we's is not sees yous anymores." She said with the most innocence in the entire world with her lisp. "It's otay Sissy. I's knows dat oo not yike it 'ere 'o mowe. I wove oos. I 'ope 'ee tweats oo wite."

Her voice was cut off by my Daddy again. "I'm gonna let you go hun. Til wants to talk. Bye. Be happy with your life." It then cut into a flat beep as he hung up.

"Octavia, you better not have planned to leave me without a goodbye." Even though she was trying to joke, I could hear her crying. I tried to respond but the phone cut out and I was transported to the Marvel Avengers universe.

I love love love reviews! I think I said they were needed to get more but I got this stuck in my head and I had to write it down. Please review or vote or whatever, I don't care, love feedback, please no flames, constructive critisism and awesome things only.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starts at Stuttgart, Germany. Also I was watching the movie while writing this, so no inaccuracies! :D Also, right now Octavia has no recollection of her former memories, she believes she was raised with Loki, an outcast like him.**

 **Octavia POV**

"My love, what tie should I wear? The green seems excessive and purple doesn't go well with your dress." Loki, my husband, says.

"Niether, the black one. It's a formal event and we wouldn't want to stick out until the fun starts, right? Plus, it's hot." I say smirking.

"Of course love, you're a genius. Now, shall we."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to his speech~~~~~~~~~

"Kneel before me!" Loki said, with much authority in his voice.

"He said, KNEEL!" I shout.

~~His Speech~~Cpt. comes out.~~

After a quick battle, Loki said "Kneel"

"Not today" Steve said, getting back up and into the fight. **Going off script now.**

Seeing the aircraft above stutter, as Clint caught The Black Widow off guard, I ran and jumped off of some poor bloke's Mercedes onto the jet.

"Hiyah Red, didn't see ya there. Anyway, if you could leave now, that'd be great." I say with a small smirk.

"I don't think so." She says jerking the jet to the right. Throwing me to the side of the jet where an agent grabbed me and took me to a different aircraft.

"I do not understand why you puny midgaudians fly in these pressurized metal tube that have wings and apparently fly." I say, ever sassily.

"Just shut up and get in or I'll have to gag you." The nameless agent said.

"Ooo, kinky are we? I should warn you, I have a husband, and he's not the sharing type." I say cheekily. "I guess you'll have to tie me up too. Unless you want your wife to wake up to a knock on the door saying that her husband is dead."

"How..." He asked

"The indent on your left ring finger either holds or held a wedding ring, the bulge in your right front pocket obviously holds a small photograph, I bet you have a son and/or daughter in the package as well. I may be evil, but I am a good detective." I say with a small frown.

"Shut up bitch! You know nothing!" He snapped.

"Oh I know a lot." I say. "Whoops, I wasn't supposed to talk, I guess you'll have to gag me now." I say.

"You bet, you whore."

"I am no whore! How dare you! I have been bed by no one but my husband, you dick. I bet your love at home is sleeping with some-" He cut me off with a metal gag.

"You dare finish that sentence bitch. Go ahead, see what happens."

I made the gag fall off with my magic right as lightning strikes and I jump.

"Scared of some bit of lightning? Wimpy bitch." He snorted.

"I have seen and done and fought more than you will ever imagine in your worst nightmare. Lightning frightens me because of the man that causes it is terrifying and probably torturing my husband as we speak. He didn't want this you know."

"Save it for interrogation." He said, leaving the deck.

"Oh, I will."

 **I have a brief story of what I Octavia thinks her life was when she was 'growing up with Loki' on my Fanfiction account. It's called Wife of the Trickster. Different name and plot, but what she thinks her life was. I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="3ab25c7da60171d42c58a5fa2e958f8f"Octavia POV/p  
p data-p-id="923c52e9fa2dad4e9d6d1a641bb3f06a"The ride to the SHEILD base was as interesting as something could get with a gag and handcuffs. I mean, Thor didn't kill me the first chance he got so that's a plus./p  
p data-p-id="f66757c993a819b39635b4647ff6a1fa""Get up bitch! The director will meet you in the black box." The man with the wife said. I don't honestly know why she is still with him and the small female midgaurdian is obviously not his as she shows no traits from his genes. Neither of the parents have green eyes, so that should have been a giveaway. Should I tell him? No, let's see him suffer./p  
p data-p-id="5dac99c30a7f6d7e39126b9e62ca8ba8""Alright alright. You might want to change your tone with me I can ruin your life in a few sentences." I say as I spit out the gag./p  
p data-p-id="0ee7de3dcf8d0501574a8eabae691c2b""Now, now, now, Mrs. Laufeyson. we mustn't dawdle. Let's get your interrogation over with so I can threaten your dearly beloved." He says as men in black suits march me down the halls. We pass my husband on the way there and in that time we shared a brief mental conversation./p  
p data-p-id="1ea0f8d9c3a05142bfca4285c3ee1248"em'My dear do not fret, for we will get out. We always do.' /emHe saidem. /em/p  
p data-p-id="82a54232f8d4e85859fd663e14c46e04"em'I know love. Be careful. I need you. I love you." /emI reply/p  
p data-p-id="c740c8c10056f13d79b29eceac6fe7be"We then arrive at the so called "black box"/p  
p data-p-id="0fbc8b475043dda7f202795aa94c927a""So, Octavia. Why do you think you're in this room right now? Do you think it is just?"/p  
p data-p-id="e37c97368322f7c131477d6d8c214346""I think you don't care about what I think. However I think I am in here for doing exactly what I vowed to do. Follow my husband to the end of the nine worlds. I see the reason why I am here." I say./p  
p data-p-id="91a5e5908b68d0f4dca47e58c6840396""And why exactly is that? Why are either of you on this earth?" Nick Fury asked leaning down on the table, as if to intimidate me./p  
p data-p-id="246238d9e93738ce30db97465fc2f945""I believe I am in this room because you trapped me in Germany. We are here against both of our wishes."/p  
p data-p-id="7f34a27fc0baaedf60234c5345a34dd2""Really? Pray tell how that fits."/p  
p data-p-id="89576b8f13635f5928c1c47383d657f6""As you may know, Loki fell off the bridge leading to the Bifrost. Where, if not saved by Thantos, he would have fallen forever. And driven himself mad. Thantos' compromise was if he save Loki, Loki would do something for him. Of course my husband agreed. But I can't possibly spoil the fun. So, that's all you're getting."/p  
p data-p-id="af5766236844fb68a571120eb81c4b34""Take to the brig." Nick said./p  
p data-p-id="abbf25d57deee297768a2601b7d2299a""By Nicky-Poo" I laugh as they drag me away. /p  
p data-p-id="b0091c1f646fa8be4a1f31936ea5120b"oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Nick Pov/p  
p data-p-id="1d2b7893d4c78a503573ccd55d7674bd""So, do you know what this is..." strong(I ain't writin'/strongstrongall that out so you're gonna have to deal)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="504dc8bb50f6d7626eb9b49617a793ee""I wouldn't be a smartass if I were you. We have your wife. My doctors are putting her under so they can find out how she ticks. Every last inch." I taunted/p  
p data-p-id="ab0ec29dd7531426e25c8934a9d20503""YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Loki screamed./p  
p data-p-id="0766862f6ca200129c60bb81468ef1fb""Ah, but she's your weak spot. Your Achilles heal, so to speak. So therefore, she has everything to do with this. Now I just got an update on her. Seems you wifey has a little bun in the oven. Now, since the child is innocent, we will be keeping Octavia until the child is born. We will then either kill Octavia or give her to you in here. And raise the child."/p  
p data-p-id="24dfafaed212c2ff6ff23eeab1108383""Into what? Another obedient assassin? So you can use our child to kill. Raise it to hate us?"/p  
p data-p-id="7ed7f05f234af5ed09c508b2792854a5""That was the plan." I say as I walk out. "Oh, and if you try to break free, we off them both." I left hearing the cry of a broken man. God, whatever./p  
p data-p-id="e492376f6457247f26b88f6943f3ca26"Okay my peeps! We's is goin' to stop here. what do ya think? Is it awful? Yes? Do you not want to tell me? Okay. So, tell me what the people want! And I shall deliver! *dramatic dancing and funny music in backround*/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia POV

It was dark. And cold. It was wet, I couldn't see. It all came rushing back to me. The interrogation and the cold, sterile, white room and the doctors with even colder hands. I remember them talking about one thing, something about a baby. Who was with child? Was it I? Of course it is me, I was the only one in the infirmary. If I am truly impregnated then I must get out soon. Or they will harm the innocent thing.

"Get up woman. You are now left in the hands of your brother-in-law. I don't know, nor do I care what they do to you. You were right about my wife, by the way." Ahh, the guard that called me a whore. He's not Fury, but I'll make do.

Leaving the Helicarrier on a jet with just a single guard and the pilot was a huge mistake. I am a trained assassin after all. Idiots. When we were far enough away I broke the chain on the cuffs and knocked out the man with a head-butt. Breaking the shackles as I walked to the cockpit, I put the plane on auto-pilot and strangled the pilot enough that he would pass out and tied him up with the rope.

Walking back to the cockpit I switched the plane back to manual and accessed my mental connection with my husband.

'My Love. I escaped. Both of us are safe. I am landing the jet on the island we found. Find me there Beloved, I am afraid I must cease contact after this conversation for Thor is after me. We love you, come back to me, to us.' I think, lowering the jet into the water where it will not be found.

'I'll come as soon as possible my Darling. Tavy, I need you to be strong, with you now vulnerable I cannot have you fight. After this we will be free Dearest. I promise you. Keep the two of you safe. Goodbye for now Tave.'

'Goodbye Love'

When I arrived at the place the guard could be and find his way back to America I dropped him off there and brought the female pilot with me to the house Loki had built for us to share underground. I then put her in the guest room I had made him put in. The house was grand, with spacious rooms and a direct outlet into the sea. it was beautiful.

Okay my peeps, time for a little story. this involves my non existent writing abilities. Be prepared. That's all I'm going to say. be prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia POV

As I reached Loki's and my room, I felt the child kick. 'Now little one, you are much too young to be doing that. Are you not? I suppose it could be your father's and my heritage that is forcing you to grow quicker.' Reaching the room I quickly made the bed and put away the clothes I had stashed in a suitcase under the bed when Loki had first created this place.

I heard the midgaurdian wake and wander into the kitchen so I went to meet with her.

"Hello." She said, her voice soft and pleasant. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Calm down mortal. I assure you, you are safe here. No harm will come to you. I am Octavia, Wife of Loki Laufeyson. You are on a remote island in the middle of the Mediterranean. This home is an underground base that my husband made in case of an emergency."

"I have a boyfriend at home. He'll be angry if I'm not ho-" I cut her off

"You mean the one who beats you? and calls you everything you are not? My darling I am the one who protects the abused men and women. I am the goddess of the helpless. Here you will know no pain. For if you agree you will become my maiden, and will help me care for the child inside of my womb. If everything goes to plan, when my husband is through with what Thanos is making him do, we will be left alone here with anyone under our protection."

"What about my boy? What about my son, will you save him? Please, give me my boy and I'll be your maiden and whatever else. Just, don't subject him to Michael. Please."

"Oh my dear woman, I would never harm an innocent. I shall gather him now. Give me a minute." I disappeared going to the woman's home where I find her "boyfriend" screaming at a young male no older than 8 earth years.

"STOP!" I say, my voice booming throughout the apartment. "Michael Grayson, you have 1 minute to get out of here before I end your miserable existence. Alexander, come I am bringing you to your mother." I say to the cowering child in a calm soothing voice.

"who are you and who do you think you are barging int-" I cut off his voice and pinned him to the wall.

"I will leave you here to rot. No one will ever come for you. Come child, your mother is waiting." I say picking up the malnourished child. "We will have to put some meat on your bones, my boy. You are far too skinny." I tease him lightly. "Hold on tightly." I instruct. The child nods, grippin onto my neck and my hair in one hand.

The moment we arrived the boy jumped out of my arms and ran to his mother.

"Momma, Momma, the nice, pretty lady saved my from dickhead!" The mother, Lacy I remember from her memories, look embarrassed at her sons choice of words.

"Alex!" She snips lightly. "Not in front of company."

"Oh it's no problem at all. At least not with me. Loki doesn't care much, as long as it isn't being used towards me. Alexander, why don't you and your mother pick out a room for you two. You can have separate rooms if you like as well."

"Thank you so much." Lacy says again picking up Alexander and walking towards the rooms. I sigh and turn to go to my chambers.


End file.
